Hurricane Herbert
|category = |type = Category 4 hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Amanda May 25 2014 1445Z.png|image caption = Herbert at peak intensity.|formed = July 5, 2017|dissipated = July 12, 2017|accumulated cyclone energy = |highest winds = 130|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 946 mbar|damages = $600 million (2017 USD)|direct fatalities = 17|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 7|areas affected = Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan|hurricane season = 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season}} Hurricane Herbert was a very strong hurricane that affected parts of Wisconsin and Michigan in July 2017. Herbert was the first recorded major hurricane to make landfall on the Apostle Islands as a Category 3 hurricane or stronger. Herbert was also the strongest Duluth-type hurricane since Hurricane Fiona. Herbert was the eighth named storm of the 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season, the fifth hurricane, and the second major hurricane of the season. Meteorological history On July 2, a tropical wave formed south of Two Harbors, Minnesota. The wave remained stationary as it strengthened on July 3 and July 4. Finally, on July 5, the wave became a tropical depression and began to move to the southeast. Overnight on July 5, the depression rapidly strengthened into a tropical storm. The storm was named Herbert. Due to the unstable, moist atmosphere and warm sea surface temperatures, Herbert continued to rapidly strengthen. Also, no wind shear was in place for the storm to encounter. Herbert caused evacuations across the Apostle Islands due to the possibility of becoming a major hurricane before landfall. That evening, Herbert continued to rapidly intensify, becoming a hurricane by the end of the day. Hurricane watches and warnings were posted for all of the Apostle Islands, as flooding was reported in northern portions of Wisconsin. Then, Herbert continued to intensify overnight. On July 7, Herbert had become a Category 2 hurricane with 110-mph winds. Herbert became the second major hurricane of the season on the same day. The next day, Herbert moved out of the Apostle Islands and became a Category 4 hurricane. On July 9, Herbert began to slightly weaken due to land interaction. This trend continued to occur on July 10, as Herbert weakened into a Category 2 hurricane, just as it made landfall on the Michigan Peninsula. On July 11, Herbert weakened into a high-end tropical storm. This weakening trend continued through the day, but slowed down due to slightly more favorable conditions. The conditions, however, were still not favorable enough for intensification. Rapid weakening occurred during the early morning hours of July 12. This caused what was left of Herbert to become a remnant low. Impacts Apostle Islands Just as the storm strengthened into a major hurricane on July 7, Herbert made landfall on the Apostle Islands. Herbert's worst luckily struck an uninhabited island. The worst damage at the Apostle Islands was done to trees. The worst damage at the Apostle Islands was done to trees. Multiple buildings in the Apostle Islands were completely demolished by high winds. The city of La Pointe sustained moderate damage, as the southern eyewall passed through. Much of the northern Apostle Islands were completely washed out and most trees were downed by the winds. Wisconsin Minor flooding occurred throughout Wisconsin, where the outer bands of Herbert passed through. The worst damage sustained in Wisconsin was in Bayfield, which is across from La Pointe. There, the storm surge washed out roads and damaged buildings. No official damage estimate was released by the City of Bayfield. Michigan After Herbert struck the Apostle Islands, herbert began to head in a path straight toward the Michigan Peninsula. On July 10, Herbert made landfall in Michigan as a Category 2 hurricane. Herbert caused $600 million in damages and 17 fatalities in the peninsula. In Houghton, most buildings were completely destroyed, and some bridges were completely washed out. Portage Lake overflowed into the city of Dollar Bay, just like Hurricane Celia did in April of 2017. The town of Hubbell was also severely affected by the overflowing. Extreme damage occurred in Hubbell. A lightning strike caused a power line to catch fire. Soon after, 80% of Hubbell was in flames. Many fire departments from lower and upper Michigan fought the fires and contained it by July 15. Some buildings in Houghton County had their roofs removed by high winds. A gas station canopy was flipped over in Calumet, and the grocery store next door sustained exterior damage. A shopping cart was thrown into a house, and the person inside sustained very minor injuries. Retirement On July 13, 2017, the name Herbert was retired after causing more than $500 million in the United States. The Great Lakes Hurricane Committee announced that the name Harold would replace Herbert for 2023. See also * Hurricane Eva * Hurricane Celia (2017) Category:2017 Lake Superior hurricane season Category:Hurricanes in Lake Superior Category:Past Events Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Retired Names Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Destructive events Category:Deadly Events Category:Costly Events